Tya Kieran
"The Dread Masters' had intrigued me...I wanted to understand them...I wanted to become them...I wanted to lead them and I still want the power they all had." ''-Tya explaining why she is so interested on becoming the "Lord of Dread"'' Tya Kieran, born Naishas Ari is a Dreadseeded Human Pureblood Hybrid born on Crassus Prime. She was one of the Dread Guard survivors of the Dread War now a Citizen of the Sith Imperium. History Naishas was born to a High Sith Pureblood Lord of the Sith and a Human Dark Lord of the Sith. She was taught much about the Cultures of the Sith and Sith purebloods as well as was taught multiple languages and force abilities.She was also achemically augmented and was put in stasis for 10 years because the Augmentations were so painful that it was neccesary. After she was released from stasis she was handed over to the Dread Masters by her parents so that she could possibly hone her powers... She later was given the title of Dread Guard Corruptor, and then started developing her powers. Naishas Ari later served Lord Tagriss in spreading the Seeds of rage across the galaxy which then got her to become a Dread Guard Legion Commander, one of the Highest Ranks of the Dread Guard. The Dread Masters later were killed by the Empire, and as soon as all the Dread Masters were killed Naishas lost most of her abilities and power and went into hiding on her homeworld under the alias of Tya Kieran and started trying to resurect the Dread Order under her leadership and later enact revenge on the Sith Empire. She was later found by the Emperor of the Sith Imperium and was taken to Solaria along with the Holocron in the Holocron Tower. She then attended a citizen Ceremony and became a Citizen of the Sith Imperium. Life in the Imperium When Tya first got to Solaria she only stayed in the Shrine room on the floor meditating, to mostly be alone. She went to the Cantina and to other places from time to time and the only time she ever came out was to participate in Grand Events and nessesary things taking place at that time. She participated in the final battle against the cultist of Solaria, where Lord Councilor Tyrol was reported MIA. Tya didn't care as she had other things on her mind at the time. After the Report was given to the Emperor, she went to meditate in the hallway outside the council chambers. Equipment & Force Abilities The 2-3 Decades of Training and Enhancement she has aquired much power and strength but because of the tremendous power loss due to the Dread Masters's Death and Capture. She only retained a little percent of her power. * Lightning/Shock * Telekenesis * Force Choke * Saber Throw * Force Sense (To a degree) * Comprehend Speech * Force Fear Personality "She's Cruel, enigmatic and cold...but she is chill at times.." -Tave explaining Naishas to Xien. Naishas is unexplainable to most...She sounds like she hates everything and in truth she might hate everything but she knows when to control her emotions and not go overboard...She can be overconfident and prideful at time..but she got it from her mother..She got her humbleness and cold rage from her father, as he was one of the coldest sith in the Sith Order. Naishas gets her "caring corner" from both her parent since they cared for her alot. Category:Personnel